


Mission Birthday reminder

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-13
Updated: 2006-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://just-ruth.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://just-ruth.livejournal.com/"><b>just_ruth</b></a>.  Prompt: Mission Impossible: Make sure Heero doesn't forget Relena's birthday (any or all - friendship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Birthday reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just-ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Just-ruth).



Duo caught the coin in the air and slapped it down on the back of his hand. "Call it."

Quatre shook his head and backed away, hands in the air. "I did it last year. It's someone else's turn this time."

"Tro?" Duo's voice held a hopeful lilt to it.

Trowa shook his head. "I helped Quatre last year."

"Guess it's just you and me, buddy." Duo gave Wufei his most ingratiating smile. "Heads or tails."

Wufei's eyes narrowed, sensing that there was more than he was being told. "What exactly is so difficult about reminding Yuy that tomorrow is Relena's birthday? The invitations for her party went out six weeks ago. Surely he has it on his calendar."

"That's the easy part." Trowa leaned against the wall next to the door that read 'Heero Yuy' and crossed his arms. "Its what happens after that."

"Which is?" Wufei's eyes remained solidly locked on the coin that was hidden under Duo's palm, suspicious of any slight of hand that might occur.

Smiling smugly at Duo, Quatre replied. "He'll remember he needs a gift, but not any gift."

"The _perfect_ gift." All three men replied together in a voice that normally used to describe horrifying acts of terrorism or Adam Sandler movies.

"Thank you for the offer, Maxwell, but this is all yours, after all, he is _your_ best friend. Besides," Wufei's eyes narrowed more, "How do I know that's not a trick coin?"

"I'm deeply wounded you would think I'd do something like that." Duo shoved the hand still holding the coin into his pocket. "Just for that you should tell him. To make it up to me, for insulting my honor."  
Wufei snorted and shook his head. "Good try, but no. You are on your own this time. _I_ bought Relena's present as soon as I received the invitation and have no desire to spend my evening at the mall with Heero while he weighs the relative merits of each possible gift." He smirked, his eyes going to Trowa and Quatre as they shared a moment of amusement at Duo's expense. "If you're not back by morning briefing tomorrow I'll send a rescue squad out for you. Be sure to take your GPS tracker with you so we can pinpoint your location."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Duo sighed, loud and dramatically. "So none of you guys are going to help me out?"

Three matching grins answered the question as well as three synchronized headshakes.

Duo knocked on the door of Heero's office, and after the curt 'enter', opened the door, looking for the world like a condemned man going to meet his fate. There was silence in hallway followed by a bloodcurdling scream.

"That would be my cue to leave." Quatre was already running down the hallway, taking the corner faster than he should.

The door to Heero's office flew open and slammed into the wall. "Where is he?" Duo's eyes scanned the hallway as he spoke. "Which way did he go?"

Trowa pointed the way that Quatre had gone, correctly anticipating that Duo would go in the opposite direction he indicated. Watching with amusement as Duo flew down the hallway yelling Quatre's name loudly while making threats to his person and impinging Quatre's manhood.

Wufei didn't have to ask; he just raised an eyebrow, knowing that would be enough.

"After last year Quatre helped Heero get a credit card and set him up with a personal shopper who has everyone's birthdays and gift preferences. He's had Relena's gift as long as you have."

"And of course he failed to share this information with Duo?"

Wufei's grin was infectious and Trowa felt himself compelled to smirk back. "Well, what would be the fun in _that_?"


End file.
